Meet The Parents
by TimeNebula
Summary: Jon brings his first girlfriend home, and Renly and Loras are just glad that he isn't asexual after all.


Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell stared at their son in shock. Yes, their son, because even if he was adopted and decided to keep his given last name, he was their son, damnit, no matter what Cersei said.

"An answer would be nice," Jon Snow said, his arms crossing across his chest in impatience.

"Uh-You-What?" Loras stuttered, his eyes going wide.

"I _asked_ if I could bring my girlfriend over for dinner. I would like you to meet her," Jon drawled with a frown on his face.

"Er – Girlfriend?" Renly asked dazedly.

"Yes, _girlfriend_ ," Jon enunciated slowly, as if speaking to a pair of five year olds instead of men grown.

"But I thought – " Renly did not get to express what he really thought because at that moment Loras, who seemed to have recovered from his shock, jabbed his elbow into Renly's ribs.

" _Ow_!"

"Of course we would love to meet her!" The Tyrell man spoke over Renly's pained grunt, "Wouldn't we, Renly?"

Renly managed to give them a pained smile, holding his bruised ribs because Loras happened to be the owner of _very pointy_ elbows, "Yes, yes, of course."

* * *

"Did you know about his girlfriend?"

Loras frowned at him, "Of course, I didn't."

"I thought he was asexual," At Loras's glare, he hastily added, "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Yeah, I thought that too. Apparently, we were wrong," Loras's face lit up then, "Oh, our son is bringing home is first girlfriend! I can't wait to meet her!"

"You know, Jon didn't even tell us her name," Renly pointed out.

"Likely because you would have tried to google her if he did."

Renly had to agree, but hey, you could not blame him. If your son – the son who you previously believed was asexual because he always expressed such utter disinterest in dating a girl or a boy – told you out of the blue that he had a girlfriend and that he would like you to meet her, you would try to google her too.

"I'm going to tell Margaery," he heard Loras say and watched as the younger man practically ran out of the room to call his sister.

Renly looked at the various recipes and ingredients for them spread out in front of him, sighed and got to work.

They had a girlfriend to meet.

* * *

Loras was chattering excitedly, and Renly really tried to pay attention to him, he really did, but he was just so anxious to meet Jon's girlfriend that half his words escaped him. The minute the doorbell rang, he was out of his chair and at the door, with Loras hot on his heels.

The moment, however, he opened the door, he froze. Standing outside the door with their son's arms around her waist was Arya Stark. The same Arya Stark who beat his nephew to a bloody pulp four months ago for daring to break her sister's heart. The same Arya Stark who was Jon's best friend Robb's little sister, and who Jon had always been close with.

 _Huh, so that explains his utter disinterest in other people._

"Well, don't just stand at the door! Let them in, Renly," Loras spoke up brightly and Renly quickly moved, offering to take the young Stark's coat. She handed it to him, but gave him a look that made him feel like she knew exactly what was going on in his head.

He resisted the urge to shudder.

* * *

As they all took a seat at the table, Loras directed a question at both Jon and Arya, "So, what made you two decide to date? I did not even know that you liked each other!"

Jon and Arya exchanged a look, apparently deciding who would answer, before Jon spoke up, "Well, it's a funny story, you see. We have always liked each other but never really did anything about it. But it changed four months back," Jon paused to take a breath before continuing, "She beat Joffrey up four months back, remember?"

Renly remembered, oh he remembered. He had had to sit through Joffrey's whines, Cersei's rants and Robert's utter disregard for the whole situation. Joffrey, the little shit, deserved it, if you asked Renly, but he kept his mouth shut and listened.

Renly and Loras nodded at him, and he continued, "Well, Robb and I helped too. We were on the lookout. So after she's done with the bastard, she comes up to me, and kisses me smack on the mouth, right in front of Robb. And she says, you're going to be my boyfriend and Robb is going to very happy with us because I'm not dating a Joffrey. How could I say no to that?"

Arya laughed and punched Jon gently on the arm, "You're forgetting the best part! After I kissed him, he said, let's go get some. Robb was livid."

Loras and Renly turned to look at their son wide eyed, and Jon blushed, "I meant to say let's go get some coffee!"

The young woman snorted, "Sure you did. Anyway, _after_ that, I said that he would be my boyfriend and that we could 'get some' anytime we wanted, and Robb would be happy for us because Jon here isn't a little shit like Joffrey. My dear brother shut up rather quickly after that."

"Arya!" Jon was bright red now, and sputtering quite extensively.

"What?" Arya shrugged, "It's what happened."

Renly decided that he liked the girl, and from Loras's beaming face, it was clear that he approved of her too. He made to voice his approval to Jon just as the doorbell rang. Loras immediately jumped up from his seat and hurried towards the door, an expression of dread on his previously beaming face.

"Loras, darling, I hear Jon's got himself a girlfriend now?" Margaery's lilting voice carried back towards the dining table from the doorway and Renly resisted the urge to rub his temple.

 _Honestly, that girl._

Margaery came into the full view of the room, and he knew the exact moment she saw Arya because she froze abruptly in the middle of her chattering to her brother.

"Arya? You're Jon's girlfriend?"

Margaery looked gobsmacked, and belatedly Renly remembered that she was best friends with Arya's older sister, Sansa.

Jon looked a little wary, but Arya shrugged nonchalantly, "Yeah, we're dating."

"Does Sansa know?" Margaery's voice was a bit high pitched, a sure sign that she was getting angry.

"Yes, but don't be mad at her. I made her promise to not tell you," Arya smirked, "It was probably the only way to keep her quiet. You two lovebirds share everything."

Margaery cheeks turned a faint shade of pink, and she looked calmed down, somewhat, "Sansa and I are not lovebirds."

Jon raised his eyebrows, incredulous, "Sure, whatever floats your boat," he took a glance at his watch and shared a look with his girlfriend before standing up, Arya following him a second later, "We've got to go now."

At Loras's questioning face, he amended, "Well, she has to go now, and I'm dropping her off."

"What? I just got here!" Margaery complained playfully.

"Sorry, Marg, I've got a curfew," to Loras and Renly, Arya added, "Dinner was lovely, Mr. Baratheon and Mr. Tyrell. Thank you for having us."

As they all watched while Jon helped Arya with her coat, Loras whispered to his husband and sister, "They just fit together, don't they?"

Margaery hummed and Renly whispered back, "Yes. Yes, they do."


End file.
